


Fall Into My Arms - Gadreel x Fem!Reader

by Trode19



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels call eachother sister and brother, F/M, Scars, Sort of got a Sam/Reader if you count Gadreel being in Sam's body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 20:38:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16394678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trode19/pseuds/Trode19
Summary: The heavens fell in a fiery descent.When you awake, the first words on your lips are, "Gadreel."You must find him.





	Fall Into My Arms - Gadreel x Fem!Reader

The heavens fell in a fiery descent. Your vessel that held your celestial being was ripped from the heavens in only a matter of seconds, your (amber brown/golden shimmer/ebony black/cloud white) wings slowly encased in a raging flame.

Your screams echoed through the night sky, your brothers and sisters spiralling down with you. You hit the ground with a cry of agony, wings incinerating above you for your eyes to see. Darkness overtook your vision.

~~~

When you awoke, you were aware of your vessels bare skin against prickly dried grass and hard dirt. You slowly sat up, wincing as pain ripped from your shoulder blades. You slowly inched your hand back to the centre of pain, fingertips brushing against scarred tissue. A burn scar, angry and red but faded all the same.

Why wasn’t it healing? Surely it should heal. Then again, you’d fallen in your true vessel. Maybe you had been in the vessel too long… A thousand years was quite a long time after all.

Your eyes rose to take in your surrounds, acres of plain grassland, deep quiet. With the softest plead, you opened your lips and called.

_“Gadreel?”_

~~~

You wandered around, bare as Adam and Eve in the beginning, until a woman saw you. She gawked at your scars, but you paid no attention to that. She opened a suitcase, giving you clothing. You were confused by the gesture, but accepted her gift. She was large than you, so the loose fabric of the tropical dress drooped slightly around your chest, but you were just glad to have something to wear. Your burning feet were covered with sandals a size too big, but you gave no complaint.

The woman offered to drive you home, but you didn’t have one. Not anymore. You never really did when your home had been a jail cell.

That’s when you heard it.

_“Listen, this for any angel with their ears on. This is Dean Winchester. And I need your help…”_

You told her to take you to the hospital. It might be your only chance of catching Gadreel, or another angel for that matter…You only hoped they didn’t attack you.

~~~

You got to the hospital quickly, thanking the lovely woman as you searched for Dean Winchester. A few people looked at you strangely, most likely your scarred shoulder blades and your attire. You felt Dean’s soul close by, running towards it. If you could assist, you would, but there was still the chance of Gadreel being there.

“Winchester!” Your eyes widened when a man – no, angel – attacked him. You pulled your angel blade from your thigh holster, the only thing that had survived your fall, and charged. You would not kill the angel, he was your brother after all, but you could immobilise him.

“Let him go, brother. Is our duty not to the humans?” You pleaded as you clung to the angel’s vessel, arm around his throat and legs wrapped tight around his own.

“Agreed, sister.” Your eyes widened at the voice, looking to the other voice as Dean slotted his blade into the angel’s stomach.

“No!” You gasped as the bright white light faded. “You – You killed him…” Your chest grew heavy with mourning. Every angel was family. You were jailed for protecting that family, and you let your brother die on your watch. Again.

“That’s kinda the point.” Dean groused. “Now who the hell are you two?” His blade was held up in offence. You put yours away in a sign of peace.

“I am (Y/N). This is – “

“My name is not important…” Gadreel looked at you in confusion, stepping closer. “I see you were cast out as well.” His brows furrowed at the scars on your shoulder blades. “How - “

“You acquired a vessel. I was locked away in mine. A thousand years takes a toll on the link between my vessel and I, I guess.” You sighed, fingertips lingering on the bumpy burn mark.

“So…Can you two help me fix Sam?” Dean questioned, looking between them as if he was trying to figure out their relation. “Because I don’t know if I can trust you two after that.”

“I saved you, did I not?”

“You were also against me killing your angel pal.” Dean remarked.

“I…You have your family, I have mine. I’ve shown I would do anything for them, it’s hard to let that go… That’s why I’m willing to help you and your brother. If you allow me to.”

“(Y/N), do not get involved with these two. You are not strong enough.” Gadreel murmured. “Show me to your brother, Winchester. I will do all I can for him.”

“Ga - “

“What?” He cut you off.

“If I am not strong enough, how can you be? I came here in hopes of finding you, you can’t let yourself be hurt or even die when I’ve finally found you again.”

“I will come back, (Y/N). Wait for me.” Gadreel reassured, his hand cupping your cheek to rub your cheekbone in a soft gesture of care.

He didn’t come back for you.

~~~

You didn’t find him again until you bumped into the Winchesters again, begging them to help you. Angels were after you for your past actions, ones who did not understand your reasons. When you entered the bunker, they demanded you explain, so you did.

“I was in heavens prison for about a thousand years. My crime? Loving my brothers and sisters too much. My sister, Jezebeth, went to earth. She was terrified of humans, and one day they tried to kill her for her magic, for helping their crops _despite_ her fears. So, I did the one thing I could think of at the time. I smote the entire village in rage, saving Jezebeth. After that, the Archangels locked me away and set Jezebeth to hell to be a demon under Lucifer.” Anger burned in your gut. “I will never forgive them for that.”

“Well, if it’s any help, Michael and Lucifer are in hell, and Raphael and Gabriel are dead.” Dean shrugged.

“Not really. I doesn’t change the fact that my sister is now a demon and I was locked away and tortured for a millennium. My only…The only perk was having a friend. He understood it was a mistake, a poor taste of judgement.” You sighed softly, head dropping for your hair to cover your bittersweet smile.

“Well…You’re welcome here as long as you don’t smite us too. We could use an angel on our side besides Cas.” Sam smiled welcomingly.

“Thank you…I’m glad you’re better, Sam.” You said sincerely, his brows furrowing.

“You knew about the trials?”

“Trials -?”

“Okay! Well, we have a room you can occupy for now.” Dean cut you off before you could question Sam.

“Oh well, thank you…” You looked at Dean strangely.

“Here, I’ll show you to your room.” Sam offered politely, earning a smile from you. He walked you to a burgundy door before his eyes suddenly glowed blue.

“(Y/N).”

“…Gadreel?” That would explain why he didn’t come back for you. “What are you doing in Sam Winchesters body?”

“I am healing him. Sister, you must not let him know I’m here. Call me Ezekiel around others, not Gadreel. I am hiding from other angels and do not wish to be expelled from Sam’s body while we’re both healing.” Gadreel explained. “He does not know I’m here, and does not remember the hospital. Please keep it a secret from him.”

“Of course, Gadreel. Your secret, _secrets_ , will always be safe with me.” You loved Gadreel the most out of the angels. It was different from the love you had for your sisters and brothers. Your love for Gadreel had humanity in it, you knew that for sure.

“Thank you, sister.” Gadreel took your hand, cradling it affectionately as he pressed a kiss to the soft skin. “I can always trust you.” His words warmed your heart.

“Of course, you can, Dreel.” You stood on your toes to press a soft kiss to Sam’s cheek. “I trust you as well.” A small smile made it onto his lips, before he let go of your hand and eyes flashed blue.

“So, uh, yeah, this is your room. Make yourself at home.” Sam opened the door, showing you the interior.

“I will. Thank you, Sam.” He’d done more than he could imagine for you.

“Um, your welcome?” He gave an awkward laugh. “Take care, (Y/N). Call me if you need me.” He waved as he walked down the hall and away from sight. You finally found Gadreel again…Thank Father.

**Author's Note:**

> I only wrote this as a oneshot, but you guys want a few more chapters or an actual story, I might be able to cook something up. If you have any suggestion, I'd love to hear!


End file.
